1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bullets. More particularly, the present invention relates to lead free frangible bullets.
2. Description of Related Art
Lead has long been used as a component in bullets and ammunition because of its high density. Because of its toxicity however, bullets that are free of lead are strongly preferred both from an environmental standpoint and for health reasons. In many instances lead free bullets are required by governmental regulations.
Frangible bullets are bullets that break up into small, less harmful, pieces upon contact with anything harder than the bullet (hereinafter reference to bullet includes any projectile or ammunition unless otherwise noted). This maximizes the round's transfer of energy to the object and minimizes the chances that pieces of the bullet will exit the object at dangerous velocities. Each of the small fragments quickly loses energy and therefore poses very little danger to any secondary targets. This means that full-power frangible bullets can be shot at target all the way up to muzzle contact while greatly reducing the risk that the bullet or case will ricochet and potentially hurt either the shooter or others.
Frangible bullets come in a variety of configurations, all of which perform in the same basic manner. Some, like the well-publicized Glaser Safety Slug, are hollow point rounds that are filled with tiny metal beads. Others are simply solid rounds with grooves or notches intended to facilitate rapid expansion and breakup.
Frangible bullets have been designed for a number of applications. For example, frangible bullets are used in training exercises to reduce lead hazards on firing ranges. Frangible bullets are especially suitable for marksmanship training for indoor and outdoor ranges, tactical team training, close-in engagement of metal targets and specialized service use. It is generally considered the safest full-power training ammo for police and military shooters, civilian range owners and casual shooters. Frangible lead free bullets are useful in indoor shooting ranges, and reduce any potential problems resulting from airborne lead dust, as well as reducing costly environmental cleanup.
In addition, recent events, particularly the hijacking of airplanes by terrorists, have raised the possibility of armed air marshals on scheduled airline flights to intervene in the event of an attempted hijacking. Another proposal is to arm pilots with weapons capable of selectively and accurately dispensing lethal force against a hijacker. A serious disadvantage with either of these options is the risk associated with discharging a conventional weapon on an airplane. The danger posed by a conventional weapon includes the bullet passing through the hijacker and striking another person or piercing the fuselage with concomitant loss of air pressure within the plane.
It would be desirable to have a lead-free bullet that is frangible. It would be desirable to have a lead free bullet that has a high degree of frangibility with no ricochet. It would be desirable to have a lead free, frangible bullet with a degree of frangibility with no particle greater than 5 grains. It would be desirable to have lead-free frangible bullet that does not require sintering or other metal additives to achieve the required strength and frangibility.